


La mitad de mi vida

by newyorkblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amo a los Miya como amo a los Miya, Atsumu tiene muchos miedos, Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Cuddling, Family Drama, Fear of Death, Fights, Fist Fights, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Late Night Conversations, Leve mención de angst porque Osamu casi muere cuando nació, Mild Angst, Miya Atsumu Centric, Miya soft, Nightmares, Sibling Bonding, verbal hurt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Los años podían pasarles a los dos, pero Atsumu se aseguraría de estar al lado de su hermano en todos los aciertos (y también en los desaciertos) de su larga vida.---NO TIENE INCESTO.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	La mitad de mi vida

—¡Lo único que sabes hacer es reclamarme mierdas injusticias! —exclamó Osamu, y casi podía sentir la ira brotando de todos y cada uno de sus poros—. ¡No soy una extensión tuya! ¡Puedo hacer exactamente lo que yo deseo con mi vida!

Atsumu, que había sido empujado contra una pared momentos atrás, se irguió de pronto. Dio una asesina mirada a su gemelo menor durante medio segundo antes de arrojarse contra él para sujetarlo del cuello de la camiseta con tanta fuerza que dejó descubierta una parte de su estómago.

Osamu le miraba desafiante.

—¡Y _tú_ lo único que haces es hacer estupidez tras otra! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que dices! —masculló Atsumu; estaba siendo tan intenso que seguro brotaron gotitas de saliva hasta el rostro de su hermano—. ¡¿Vas a tirar todo esto por la borda?! ¡¿Es eso?!

—¡¿A ti qué más te da lo que yo haga con mi vida?! —gruñó Osamu, y lo empujó tan fuerte en el pecho que volvió a darse contra la pared. La dureza de su golpe le había dejado sin respiración un momento—. ¡Podría hacer lo que yo quisiera, y eso no te da derecho a reclamarme tal como lo haces!

Atsumu rechinó los dientes. ¿Qué mierda se pensaba Osamu?

Se abalanzó sobre él para golpearlo, pero Osamu fue mucho más rápido que él. Lo agarró por la camiseta y los lanzó a ambos al suelo, a medida que lo zamarreaba y trataba de zafarse de los manotazos que le daba Atsumu.

Perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que Osamu le golpeó, pero tampoco podía recordar cuántas fueron las veces que él mismo hizo daño a su gemelo menor. Una parte de su corazón le pedía a gritos que se detuviera —por mucho que estuvieran picándose todo el día, o por más que pudieran pelear varias veces a la semana, la verdad era que Atsumu siempre tuvo un punto más bien blando por Osamu.

Era su hermano menor, después de todo. Y no era solo eso, sino el hecho de que su gemelo casi nació muerto por estar asfixiándose con el cordón umbilical gracias a los movimientos involuntarios de Atsumu.

Por poco fue hijo único.

Una vez de pequeños, y cuando Atsumu estaba _tan_ enojado con Osamu, le gritó que hubiera deseado que naciera muerto.

No se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras hasta que las dijo en voz alta y se provocó una herida emocional incluso a sí mismo. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que causó en Osamu tras haberlo dicho.

Incluso si no fuera por la mueca completamente rota y lastimada de su hermano, a Atsumu se le hubieran pasado las ganas de decirlo otra vez de todas formas —el golpe que le dio su madre en la boca después de aquello fue tan fuerte que le hizo morderse su propia lengua y sentir el gusto de la sangre.

Osamu se negó a hablarle durante tres días completos, hasta que sus padres les obligaron a pedirse disculpas. La cosa no duró tensa mucho tiempo —Osamu no era rencoroso, y pocos minutos después estaban jugando juntos en el barro después de la primera lluvia primaveral.

Y, aunque Atsumu le siguiera la corriente y riera a carcajadas junto con él, aquellas palabras brotando de su boca le persiguieron.

Le atormentaron.

Le acompañaron cada noche de su vida durante varios años después a modo de pesadillas.

Le hicieron preguntarse si, tal vez, Atsumu no era en realidad un monstruo en el cuerpo de un niño. El típico gemelo malvado de las películas que buscaba destruir a su contracara bondadosa.

Tomaron varios años y muchas lágrimas el poder superar ese recuerdo. Mucha soledad de su parte, porque Atsumu no tenía las agallas para confesarle a Osamu cuánto lamentaba haber dicho esas cosas.

A veces, se metía en la cama de su hermano cuando seguía dormido —se acurrucaba bajo las mismas mantas, contra su hombro, sujetándose de la tela de su pijama como si su propia vida se le fuera en ello, escuchándole respirar como si el hecho de que Osamu siguiera vivo era un milagro o una maravilla impensable.

Él _de verdad_ estaba feliz de que su hermano no hubiera muerto. No estaba seguro de poder imaginar una vida donde fuera hijo único.

Jamás se había sentido tan molesto con Osamu como para volver a decir algo tan espantoso, pero algo en su interior se sentía débil tras la confesión de su hermano —como si estuviera al borde del colapso.

No sabía si era el gusto metálico de la sangre en su boca, o los ojos empapados en rabia de Osamu mientras le pegaba sin parar, o la traición de ser siempre el último que lo supiera todo acerca de su gemelo.

Cuando Osamu le soltó al verlo dejar de oponer resistencia, los dos respiraron de forma errática y agitada. El corazón de Atsumu golpeteaba en sus costillas. Se le escapó una carcajada lastimera que le hizo doler todo el diafragma por haber sentido el peso de su hermano sobre sí.

Miró directo hacia sus ojos grisáceos. Puede que no se vieran tan tormentosos, pero era como una calma temporal antes de que la lluvia volviera a caer.

—¿Sabes lo que desearía, Samu? —escupió sangre tras decirlo. Se limpió la boca con el puño de su chaqueta—. ¿Quieres saber lo que yo _de verdad_ deseo?

La mirada de Osamu se volvió a congelar. Fue tan duro y firme que sintió como si le atravesara el centro del pecho con una estaca de hielo.

Lentamente, Osamu se levantó. Dio pasos hacia atrás como si quisiera alejarse de Atsumu y ya nunca más estar junto a él. Como si no estuviera viendo a la otra mitad de su alma y de su cuerpo —si no como si fuera una criatura de la oscuridad que venía a acecharlo como tanto temían en sus noches infantiles.

—No —contestó Osamu con frialdad. Cada vez estaba ya más lejos—. Y tampoco quiero saber, Tsumu.

Atsumu le vio mientras giraba sobre sus propios talones y se alejaba del gimnasio dando zancadas.

El portazo que dio le hizo caer en cuenta que, tal vez, de verdad era el monstruo en el que tanto temió convertirse.

* * * *

Atsumu se despertó empapado en sudor y con el corazón tan desbocado que pensó que le rompería las cosquillas.

—Mierda —musitó entre dientes, un momento después de que recuperase el aire—. _Mierda._

Apretó sus ojos con las puntas de los dedos, como si la oscuridad que seguía —pese a que el cuarto estaba en penumbras, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse— al dolor pudiera borrar la imagen que se instaló en su cabeza como un parásito.

Una pesadilla.

Atsumu acababa de despertar de una pesadilla —una que no tenía desde hacía muchos años atrás. Tantos que no era capaz de contarlos con la mano.

Se agazapó más entre sus sábanas cubiertas de su propia transpiración, e hizo lo posible por normalizar su respiración… pero fue todo en vano. Cada vez que volvía a cerrar los ojos, su cabeza se imaginaba otra vez la terrorífica escena que se reproducía en su mente desde que era pequeño.

Atsumu era otra vez un niño en su sueño, pero no era cualquier niño: era uno que se convertía en un monstruo, y devoraba a Osamu, también pequeño en su sueño, quien era incapaz de huir de las garras de aquella criatura.

Todavía podía escuchar sus gritos ahogados cuando le hundía los colmillos; y aunque Atsumu ya fuera grande y supiera que _no_ tenía colmillos, no podía dejar de sentir el gusto metálico de su propia sangre por haberse mordido la lengua… y aquello le ponía todavía más ansioso.

Sus pesadillas le habían aterrado tanto que no era capaz de cerrar los ojos más tarde. Su corazón no se calmaba hasta que el sol se filtraba por entre las cortinas. Seguía sin hacerlo incluso cuando el día continuaba como si nada, como si su mente no le estuviera comiendo en vida.

Osamu tal vez lo sospechaba, pero no decía mucho. Sin embargo, cuando iban juntos en el transporte público o se sentaban al lado del otro, podía sentir a su hermano acercándose más que de costumbre; como si quisiera recordarle que, aunque fuera un grano en el trasero, él seguía allí.

Ambos lo estaban.

Atsumu intentó convencerse de que ya era un niño grande, y no necesitaba de consuelos ridículos para calmarse. Ya podría hacer las paces con Osamu en la mañana. Necesitaba dormir si quería sobrevivir a las prácticas del otro día…

Cerró los ojos, pero casi al instante escuchó un pequeño sonido extraño que le impidió concentrarse en sus horas de sueño; era como si un animalillo bajo la lluvia lamiera sus propias heridas entre lamentos, tragándose el dolor para que las amenazas no lo descubrieran.

Atsumu aguantó la respiración, preguntándose si tal vez no se había imaginado aquello. Puede que fuera solo su atormentada mente —pero allí estaba de nuevo. El sonido de una herida que no consigues cerrar.

Se asomó con suavidad por el borde de su cama superior en la litera.

—¿Samu? —inquirió con sumo cuidado—. ¿Estás despierto?

Los sollozos se detuvieron de manera abrupta. Ni una sola mosca voló en el cuarto, ni una respiración más que la suya se escuchó en el silencio que le tomó a Osamu hasta responder forma brusca:

—Ya duérmete, Tsumu —gruñó entre dientes, pero su voz era más ronca—. No es nada.

Atsumu se mordió más fuerte la herida en su boca. Sintió otra vez el sabor de la sangre.

—¿Estabas llorando? —preguntó, entre maravillado y horrorizado.

No es que le gustara ver a Osamu llorar, pero no era algo que pasaba a menudo. Su hermano siempre era tan calmado y firme, tan ajeno a las emociones mundanas y explosivas… ni siquiera cuando fueron pequeños lloraba tan seguido como lo hacía Atsumu.

—Samu —repitió Atsumu, y contó unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar—, ¿estabas llorando?

—Te dije que no es nada, Tsumu. Ya déjalo —masculló Osamu de mala gana—. Solo quiero dormir.

—Dices que no es nada, pero eso no es negar el hecho de que estuviste llorando. _Estás_ llorando ahora mismo —notó—. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Aunque Osamu se lo negara, Atsumu ya no podría volver a pensar que se trataba de su imaginación torturándole. Él había escuchado aquel sollozo. Él podía _sentir_ la fragilidad entre la brusquedad de Osamu para responderle.

—No te preocupes por ello, Tsumu —contestó Osamu. Su voz sonaba más normal, pero le escuchó sorber por la nariz—. Solo me desperté así. Una pesadilla o lo que sea. No puedo controlar a mi cuerpo mientras duermo.

Atsumu sintió que se le cerraba la garganta, y que sus pulmones no podían llenarse del suficiente aire. Osamu no podía notar aquello por lo que volvió a removerse entre las sábanas.

—Ya duerme, Tsumu —resopló—. Mañana podremos pelear otra vez. Ahora no tengo ganas…

—Yo también tuve una pesadilla —soltó Atsumu, y su vista se clavó en algún punto oscuro del cielorraso—. Soñé que te morías, Samu.

_Tuve una pesadilla en la que yo era un monstruo que te asesinaba_ , quiso corregirse Atsumu. Pero no tenía idea de cómo decir aquello sin sentirse todavía más terrible.

Osamu entró en otro silencio impenetrable por unos segundos, hasta que escuchó el desliz de sus sábanas y su cuerpo abandonando la cama. Atsumu aguantó la respiración mientras los escalones de la litera crujían bajo su peso y la cabellera grisácea de su gemelo se asomó.

Atsumu se puso a la defensiva al verlo aparecerse tan de pronto. Se vio tentado de darle un almohadazo a su estoica cara —la cual tenía los surcos sin secar de un par de lágrimas que lo habrían traicionado.

—Muévete —exigió Osamu, y se terminó de subir para treparse a los pies de la cama.

Toda la litera se tambaleó.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Vuelve a tu sitio! —exclamó Atsumu—. ¡Esto es invasión a la privacidad!

—Ya cierra el pico —dijo Osamu, y reptó hasta el hueco que dejaba Atsumu en su propio colchón por acostarse siempre contra la pared—, al menos, antes de que me arrepienta.

Atsumu refunfuñó entre dientes algo que ni él mismo podía comprender. Cuando el calor corporal de Osamu comenzó a fundirse en sus propias sábanas, su cuerpo y su mente entera se metieron en un trance que no podría explicar.

Era algo que recordaba, pero no lo hacía al mismo tiempo. No sabía cómo definirlo. Cada vez que él y Osamu estaban cerca, sin decir nada, el mundo entero ya no se sentía tan terrorífico o catastrófico.

Tal vez su cuerpo rememoraba los días en que ambos eran uno solo. O solo era su mente torturada tratando de convencerse de algo.

Puede que él y Osamu hubieran compartido un colchón un sinfín de veces, pero hacía ya años de eso. Cuando todavía eran dos larvas diminutas —no dos montañas con más de ochenta kilos cada uno.

Ninguno dijo nada. Atsumu volvió a contar los segundos en los que era capaz de aguantar la respiración —y también las ganas de lanzarse a su hermano entre sollozos y gritos, suplicándole a Osamu que nunca le dejara, que viviera más de cien años a su lado.

—Yo soñé que tú te morías, y que yo no era capaz de decirte que soy lo que soy gracias a _ti_ —dijo Osamu de pronto—. Quería decirte algo, pero luego tú me decías que querías volar. Pero no tenías alas. Y te lanzabas al vacío. Y yo me quedaba sin poder gritarte todo lo que tenía para decirte, y las palabras me asfixiaban…

Atsumu arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para lanzarme al vacío sin tener alas?

Osamu infló las mejillas, pero luego una pequeña carcajada fue exhalada sin poder ser contenida más tiempo.

—Lamento no haberte dicho antes las cosas, Tsumu —continuó Osamu—. Es que a veces… no, tacha eso… la mayor parte del tiempo… tengo miedo de lo rápido que avanzas. Me aterra quedarme atrás; tan atrás que no seré capaz de alcanzarte ni en nuestras próximas cincuenta vidas.

Atsumu respiró con pesadez. Cerró los ojos en un vago intento de calmar las emociones que sentía en ese momento. ¿Cómo le revelaba a su hermano que, uno de sus mayores miedos, era en realidad el terror de engullirlo con sus abrasadores metas y sueños?

Él no quería que Osamu fuera su extensión, así como tampoco deseaba ser la suya. Por muy unidos que hubieran sido, ambos tuvieron sus personalidades perfectamente marcadas y definidas. Puede que nacieran como si fueran una sola persona, pero no lo eran en realidad.

Separar aquello fue una de las cosas más duras que Atsumu tuvo que comprender con los años.

—No mentiré que no me lastima que no me lo dijeras automáticamente tus sueños, Samu, pero no puedo pretender que te sientas obligado. Son _tus_ metas —dijo Atsumu con un nudo en la garganta; agradecía que la oscuridad no sería capaz de revelar sus ojos brillando con una fina película acuosa—; y como gemelo, y hermano mayor, solo me queda estar a tu lado para agradecerte el espacio que decidas darme en tu vida. No quiero más que eso, y juro que lo digo desde mi mayor sinceridad.

Casi sin darse cuenta, la mano de Atsumu recayó sobre su propio corazón para dar énfasis a la promesa. Osamu no podría distinguir aquel gesto, pero no le importaba. No necesitaba demostrar nada; quizás Osamu podría sentirlo en su propio interior.

—No seas tan ridículo, Tsumu —dijo Osamu casi interrumpiendo—. La mitad de mi vida _siempre_ será tuya. No importa las mierdas que hagas, o las mierdas que yo haga, o si alguno de los dos ya no está… eres mi gemelo. Es así de sencillo.

_Okay_. Atsumu sintió la primera gota caer por uno de sus ojos. La removió tan pronto como la calidez recorrió a lo largo de su mejilla.

—Pero es solo eso. La mitad de mi vida. La otra mitad es mía, así como la tuya solo te puede pertenecer a ti. Ninguno de los dos puede, ni debe, darle más al otro —finalizó su gemelo—. Ya lo que cada uno decida hacer con esa mitad es cuestión mía o tuya, respectivamente. Solo podemos compartirla con el otro, pero nunca podrá pertenecerte.

Atsumu seguía siendo incapaz de decir algo más. Su respiración era fuerte, pero la calma de Osamu comenzaba a surtir efecto en él —siempre había sido así desde pequeños.

Desde que Atsumu tenía sus pesadillas y se recostaba junto a su hermano para dormir con la seguridad de que estaba a su lado. Que no se iría. Que su corazón continuaría latiendo junto al suyo desde el momento en que fueron concebidos.

Y esperaba que lo hicieran hasta pasados ya los años, cuando cada uno usara esas otras mitades de sus vidas para crear de ellas lo mejor que podían. Para que, al final de todo, pudieran regresar al otro y utilizar esas dos mitades para crear una vida nueva por última vez.

—No voy a abandonarte solo por tener otros sueños, Tsumu —dijo una vez más, y Osamu se acercó más su cabeza hasta que sus cabelleras y frentes se rozaron—. O, en cualquier caso, ya tendremos tiempo de fabricar sueños compartidos. La vida es larga, y tendré que lidiar contigo todos estos años…

—¡Ah, lo dices como si tú no fueras el hermano menor insoportable! —Atsumu se rio con sorna—. ¡Soy yo el que tendrá que aguantarse todas tus estupideces durante cien años!

—Ya _quisieras_ tú llegar a los cien años —Osamu le pellizcó en el pedazo de piel que más cerca tenía, el cual resultó ser su brazo—. Yo pienso llegar a los cien años y ganarte.

—¡El que morderá el polvo vas a ser tú, estúpido Samu! —masculló Atsumu dándole un golpe en la mejilla—. ¡Serás el _gran_ perdedor!

—No puedo esperar a reírme sobre tus cenizas, idiota —espetó Osamu—. Espera, y verás.

—No, ¡ _tú_ espera y lo verás…!

Los dos continuaron dándose manotazos y haciendo rechinar la litera. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo podría tomarles hasta que la catástrofe ocurriera, y su madre se apareciera entre los gritos por la puerta porque sus hijos rompieron la cama después de un par de pesadillas.

Aunque deseara que la vida les demostrara que serían felices con todas las fuerzas de su alma, Atsumu tampoco quería que el tiempo corriera tan rápido. Anhelaba disfrutar de su vida al extremo. Exprimir hasta la última gota de cada uno de sus sueños.

Ganar algunos trofeos, títulos, medallas. Ser una estrella. Enamorarse de la persona que le convirtiera en un loco de atar por amor. Conocerlo todo. Dejar un legado. Sufrir. Levantarse. Aprender. Seguir creciendo, sin importar los años físicos.

Vivir en grande.

Ser Miya Atsumu, y nadie más que Miya Atsumu. Ser la mejor versión de sí mismo que tenía para ofrecer.

Marcar su huella en el mundo... y que, por muy pequeña que pudiera ser en la inmensidad del planeta y el universo, Atsumu dejaría las pisadas más gigantes que fuera capaz de crear.

Y quería que Osamu lo hiciera, también. Con lo que sea que le quitara el sueño… en un buen sentido.

Se aseguraría de estar allí, a su lado, cuando todo eso ocurriera.


End file.
